Oh, How The Tables Have Turned
by DirectorT
Summary: A wedding. One of them is super excited, the other one is super nervous. The catch? Take who you'd suspect and swap'em.


**I do not own Girl Meets World**

The blonde was pacing the room, a complete and utter mess.

She couldn't do this. She just couldn't.

She wanted to, more than anything, but she couldn't.

She was fiddling with her thumbs, panting heavily as she walked to one side of the room and then back, repeatedly.

It was her wedding day. After today she would be married to the love of her life, her soulmate, her best friend, her favorite person in the world.

But she just could not do it.

She was a mess, a hot mess, a complete wreck, what was she going to do? How could she walk out there and face Riley when she was so nervous about tripping over her own feet or saying something random and stupid.

"I can't do this." She whispered under her breath, gulping worriedly.

There was only an hour left before the ceremony was set to begin, guests were already beginning to pile in for the big event, everyone buzzing and chirping with excitement.

"Of course you can." The blond Texan spoke, seated by the bride's vanity.

"Yeah, you've been waiting for this moment your whole life, Maya." The shorter Texan commented, shooting the woman an encouraging grin.

"No." She shook her head, still pacing, "I really can't." She paused, facing the two men, "What if I trip? What if I say something wrong? What if the minister asks me to kiss the bride and I bite her lip by accident and it starts to bleed and then she has to go to the hospital and she just hates me forever?"

Lucas sighed, standing up and taking the girl by the shoulders, "Maya, you aren't going to trip."

Zay then stood as well, placing himself beside his two friends, "Yeah and if Riley hasn't dumped you after all the wrong stuff you've said in the past, what makes you think she will this time?"

Lucas shot him a glare while Maya was still too anxious to even know what he had said.

"Listen, you love Riley, you always have and you always will, and she will always love you too. Nothing you do will ever change that, so please, just calm down, alright?" Lucas took a look into her bright blue eyes, "You can do this."

 **-Meanwhile-**

Farkle sat there beside his girlfriend, both of them staring up at the beautiful brunette in her wedding dress.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered under her breath, looking herself up and down in the mirror, wanting to make sure she looked absolutely perfect.

"Yeah, I can't either." Farkle grinned, squeezing Smackle's hand which was already resting in his own.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long." Riley smiled, taking a deep sigh of contentment.

"You sound very relaxed, Riley." Smackle observed, raising a brow in her direction.

"Yeah," Farkle chimed in, "You're not nervous at all?"

"What's there to be nervous about?" She turned to face the happy couple, a smile of pure bliss planted on her face, "I'm marrying my best friend, the girl I've loved my whole life, I couldn't be more excited."

"Well, I'm very happy for the both of you." Smackle offered her a grin, adjusting her glasses a little.

"Thank you, Smackle." Riley was bouncing with joy.

She was so happy that this moment was finally coming. She'd waited so long and now, it's happening.

"I'm happy for you too, Riley." Farkle shot a glance at his girlfriend before letting her hand go and standing to be face to face with the bride, "Beyond happy."

"I really appreciate that, Farkle, thank you."

"You know, I was never able to choose between the two of you, neither was Lucas, but now the two of you are getting married to each other, who would've thought?" He chuckled, shrugging lightly.

"The universe sure has strange ways of working out." Riley responded, "I was always hoping she and I would end up together."

"Yeah, well, I'm really glad you did. You two make each other happy, happier than I've ever seen either of you, and on your account, that says a lot." He joked, getting a laugh out of the tall girl, "I'm proud of you, Riley."

"That means a lot to me, Farkle."

The two best friends just stood there, smiling at each other, for a little while, before Smackle checked her calculator watch, noticing that it was probably best for all the guests to be there by now.

"Well dearest, we should head to the ceremony room now." She linked arms with her boyfriend, the two of them grinning at Riley like the dorks they are.

"Thanks for sitting with me, guys."

"Anytime." Farkle responded, both geniuses shrugging nonchalantly before exiting Riley's dressing room.

The two decided that they should probably go say their congratulations to Maya now and so they headed in the direction of the blonde's dressing room.

"Knock, knock." Farkle said aloud as he knocked on her door, it being opened mere seconds later by Zay.

"You can do this." Was the first thing they heard, coming from Lucas as he gripped Maya's shoulders firmly, trying to keep her focused.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I can do this."

"Great." Lucas grinned at the shorter blonde before turning to Zay, "Come on Zay, let's go to the ceremony room."

The two Texans left the room, leaving Maya with her two genius best friends.

She turned to them, sighing dramatically as she lost all the color in her face, "I can't do this."

"But you just told Lucas you could." Farkle reminded her, furrowing his brows together.

"I had to say something to get Huckleberry outta here." She shrugged, looking like a mess all over again.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Maya." Smackle told her, shooting the girl an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Smackle, but I'm having a lot of doubts about that." Maya shook her head, looking troubled.

Farkle turned to his girlfriend, giving her a sad smile that signaled that he needed to talk to Maya alone, to which she nodded, understanding what he meant, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving with a smile to go and be with Lucas and Zay.

"Maya." Farkle began, however he didn't get to continue.

"No, Farkle." She shook her head once more, "There's nothing you can do to calm me down. I can't do this. I'm gonna do something wrong, I know it."

"Maya, is there a chance that you're a little worried you'll end up like your father?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side to try and get a better look at her face.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she looked up at him, "What? No! Farkle, that's absurd."

"Is it?"

She tried to put up a front, but sighed instead, slumping down onto the small couch in the room, "I just don't wanna mess up." She kept her gaze on her lap, sadness in her voice, "She means so much to me."

"And you means so much to her." Farkle countered, "Maya, she loves you."

"I love her too." She gulped, feeling even more apprehensive than before "But I don't wanna ruin the best thing going for me right now."

"You're not gonna ruin anything. You couldn't possibly ruin anything. She cares about you way too much to let some little thing like tripping down the aisle or misspeaking get in the way of you two."

"But-"

"You're really scared, aren't you Maya?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded lightly, sadness filling her eyes.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." He mumbled to himself, getting Maya's attention.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"For once, you're the nervous one and Riley couldn't be more excited." He grinned a little, remembering the way Riley started doing her happy dance, right there in front of him and Smackle.

"Riley's excited?"

"Yeah, she's ready for this, Maya." He paused, "And so are you." He gently set a hand on her shoulder, "You can do this."

Maya stood up, nodding to herself, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I can do this."

Farkle grinned, standing up, "I know you can." He pulled her into a tight hug before pulling away and walking out to go meet up with the rest of the group.

Immediately after he left the room, Maya slumped back down onto the couch, "I can't do this."

 **-Meanwhile-**

Riley stepped out of her dressing room after making sure she was completely ready and looked absolutely perfect.

As she was walking to where she was supposed to wait, she spotted Lucas, Zay and Smackle making their way to the ceremony room.

"Hey guys, " She greeted, the biggest of smiles still on her face.

"Hey," Lucas turned to face her, grinning back, "Congrats again."

"Yeah, congrats, Riley." Zay nodded, smiling at the taller girl.

"Thanks guys." She pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, "You two look very handsome."

"Oh, I know." Zay smirked, tugging on the collar of his gray suit jacket.

"Might wanna warn Maya that we're gonna steal her bride to be." Lucas winked, laughing lightly.

"I think she's already nervous enough as it is, gentlemen." Smackle commented, catching Riley's full attention.

"Wait," She furrowed her eyebrows, "Maya's nervous?"

"Very." Zay nodded, shooting the girl an sad smile.

Just then, Farkle came over to the group, hearing what they had just been saying.

Riley turned to him, "Farkle?"

"Yeah, she's really worried about this." He nodded, giving her that same sad look.

Her heart broke just a little bit at hearing how fearful Maya was, "I..."

Farkle could see the look on her face and nodded once more, "Go sort out your woman." He told her, getting a thankful smile out of her before she sprinted as fast as she could in this long dress, making her way towards Maya's dressing room.

Riley softly knocked on the door, awaiting a response.

Maya was still slumped down on the couch, feeling dejected when she heard the gentle tap on the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Riley."

The sound of her voice immediately made Maya feel a lot more relaxed, but at the same time, also a lot more anxious and she stood up, heart beating a little faster.

"Riley?" She rose a brow even though the woman couldn't see it, "I thought that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She did not need anything else keeping her worried, she was already incredibly high strung as it was.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you." She spoke so softly, it reminded Maya of how much she loved her.

Maya sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and made her way to the door, opening it up for the brunette and was left speechless.

Maya felt as if she got the wind knocked right out of her because Riley was positively breathtaking.

While she just stood there staring at the brunette in awe, Riley smiled at her.

"You look gorgeous, Maya."

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." The blonde mumbled under her breath, but it didn't go unheard by the other and that only made her smile grow even wider.

For a little while they just stood there, watching one another, mesmerized by each other's sheer beauty.

"Are you okay?"

"Pfft. Of course I'm okay!" Maya began to laugh awkwardly, trying to cover up her worry, "Why would you think I'm not?"

"Maya."

That broke her.

Maya sighed, retreating back into the room, leaving the door open for Riley before sinking down onto the couch. Riley followed after her, sitting down beside her and staring down at the blonde.

"I don't think I can do this, Riles."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna mess up." She mumbled, shutting her eyes as she thought about the millions of possibilities of things going wrong.

"You're not talking about your vows, are you?" Riley could hear the sadness in her voice and it only made her heartbreak more as Maya shook her head 'no'.

"Maya, you will never be like your dad." She took the girl's smaller hand into her own, "You are so much better than him."

"But what if one day I decide that I can't do this anymore?"

"This is just the fear talking, Maya, you can do this." She began stroking the back of her hand with her thumb, "I know you and I know that if you actually had these doubts, you wouldn't have asked me to marry you in the first place."

Maya didn't responded and so Riley kept talking, "Do you remember the day you asked me?"

"Of course, it was the greatest moment of my life when you said yes."

"Do you remember how none of it was planned? How we went out to the park in the middle of the night and you suddenly decided that it was the right moment to ask? Neither one of us had even brought it up, you just looked at me and asked, and you didn't even have a ring, but it didn't matter because we both knew that that was the right moment, do you remember that?" Riley kept her gaze locked on Maya's face even though the blonde didn't dare look her in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"So what changed?" Riley questioned, smiling a little, already knowing the answer.

Maya looked up at her, finally staring back into those big, brown eyes, "Nothing." She shook her head softly, "Nothing changed."

"So, will you marry me?" Riley giggled, taking both Maya's hands in hers.

"Yes." Maya nodded before suddenly feeling apprehensive again, "But what if I trip down the aisle? What if I ruin this whole thing for you? I don't wanna mess this up, I know how special this is." She lowered her head once more before Riley set her hand under her chin and made her look back up.

"Hey, nothings more special to me than you." She smiled for what seemed like the billionth time that day, "What do you say we break tradition and I walk you down the aisle? That way, if either one of us trips, we trip together."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Maya had a small simper of delight plastered onto her face as she spoke.

"Well, we're currently at our wedding, so I'm guessing it's a whole lot." She laughed, as they both just sat there staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, um, guys, time for you to...Ya know." Lucas peaked his head through the doorway, grinning at the two ladies.

The two of them got up, grinning at the boy as they all walked towards the door to the ceremony room.

"Remember when we were in a triangle?" Maya reminisced, looking up at the two taller adults.

"Oh, don't remind me." Lucas shook his head at the memory, "I still can't believe you guys ditched me to be together."

"Well, what can I say, Huckleberry, I'm pretty freakin' awesome, it was a matter of time before Riley realized she liked me more than you." Maya joked, whipping her hair lightly, careful not to mess it up.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes at the blonde.

Once they made it to the door, they all stopped and he turned to face the two of them, a big, goofy smile on his face.

"I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you, Lucas." Maya smiled back at him, as did Riley.

"I love you guys." He pulled the two of them in for a hug, pecking each of their cheeks before rushing in and taking his seat beside Zay.

"So." Shawn smirked, moving to stand in front of Maya, as Cory stood in front of Riley.

"I'm beyond proud of you girls." Cory looked at them with that loving glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, so am I." Shawn nodded, getting grins out of both of them as he silently wiped away a tear that he didn't want anyone to see. He cleared his throat, not wanting to sound out how emotional he really was, "So, you two girls ready?"

"Actually," Riley began, turning and smiling at her bride-to-be, "We've decided to do things a little differently."

The two men turned to look at once another in confusion before whipping their head back towards the girls and seeing that their arms were already linked.

"Go ahead kiddo, walk your woman down the aisle." Shawn spoke, pressing a kiss to Maya's cheek before making his way to his seat, leaving them both with Cory.

"Girls," He began, trying to keep it together.

"You're feeling emotional, aren't ya Matthews?" Maya smirked up at him.

"Uhu." He nodded vigorously, beginning to ball his eyes out. He tried to compose himself a little before speaking again, "I am so incredibly happy for you two. You're my little girls, I love you two more than anything, and I can't believe I'm letting you out into the world now, but this is it, you're taking it on, all by yourselves."

"We have each other." Riley smiled, pulling Maya closer, "And we have you. You're still my dad, dad. I'm always gonna need you."

He smiled, nodding softly, "I love you girls."

Maya sighed over-dramatically, "We love you too, Matthews."

Grinning, the three of them went into a warm group hug, before Cory rushed in, taking his seat beside Topanga.

"You ready?" Riley turned to Maya, smiling happily at her, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Always have been."

"You and me, taking on the world?"

The blonde nodded, "Together."

And with that, the two women emerged through the doorway, gaining attention from everyone in the room.

At the end of the day, they were always Riley and Maya, they were always best friends, they always loved each other and they were always together, no matter what.

And now, they're married.

They still have to see what the world will bring their way, but no matter what happens, they're taking it on together.


End file.
